


The Professional

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Series: 300(ish) Follower Celebration on Tumblr [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost smut, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, a you story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: Word Count: 433A/N: This one is for Kitty @cutelittlekittykorner. I just want you to know, this is all your fault because I used to be able to occasionally think about Gabe without there being some kind of smut involved… but alas, there is almost-smut here (a promise of future smut?)Warnings: Slightly NSFW





	The Professional

Kitty’s jaw dropped when she opened the door of her bedroom. There were candles everywhere, and the scents of lavender and jasmine floated through the air, complemented by the quiet strains of romantic music that fell on her ears. In the middle of it all, Gabriel stood next to a massage table, honey eyes glowing in the candlelight.

“Hey, sugar.” Gabe smiled and Kitty stared at him, speechless. How had he gotten into the house? She didn’t remember giving him a key. “Well, don’t be shy, now. I could tell you were having a rough day.”

Kitty hadn’t even spoken to Gabriel that day. How could he have known that she had a bad day at work?

“Can I be of assistance?” Gabe gestured toward the massage table. “I’m a certified professional, I promise. I can even show you credentials.”

Kitty thought about protesting. After all, she and Gabe had only been on a few dates, and she had yet to see him naked. But here he was, in her bedroom, with something beautiful and thoughtful set up just for her. She found herself walking toward him, and holding out her wineglass for him to take.

It was just a massage, right? What harm was there in that? She was rationalizing, but already her mind was wandering; thinking about what might happen if his hand “slipped.”

Kitty looked down at the white laying across the table, and was suddenly eager to feel Gabe’s hands on her skin. She stopped right in front of him, feeling bold, and slowly removed one piece of clothing at a time, all the while holding Gabriel’s golden gaze.

“You are making it real hard…” Gabe paused, biting at his lower lip as his eyes travelled along Kitty’s curves. “To stay professional,” he ended with a wink. He lifted the sheet and helped Kitty up onto the table.

As she lay face down, Gabriel let the sheet fall to cover Kitty from the waist down. He let his hands do the talking after that, oiled fingers gliding across her skin and pressing into the tightly knotted muscles in her back.

Gabriel’s hands were kneading the flesh on her thigh now, slowly working their way up from the knee. When his fingers passed dangerously close to her center, her breath caught in her throat, and a soft chuckle behind her told Kitty it was intentional.

The moment passed, but as soon as Kitty let out the breath she’d been holding, she gasped at the feeling of Gabriel’s finger at her entrance.

“I thought you said you were a professional,” she breathed.


End file.
